


A piece of the action

by jkay18368



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Male Character, Gen, Iotians, M/M, Q Continuum, Q pranks sometimes go to far, Star Trek TOS Aliens, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368
Summary: Sometimes Q goes too far. And maybe punching Q in the face was a Bad idea. Q dicided to punish Benjamin Sisko for disrespect during his visit to the station. This punishment included time travel, kidnapping and mobsters. Oh my.





	A piece of the action

Q grinned as he arrived on Sigma Iotia 2. In his arms was a squirming gurgling human baby. It was chubby and cute. The main hub of Sigma Iotia 2 was a huge casino hotel ran by that planet's current big boss Debeco. Oh Q loved the Iotians they were a hoot the people totally stuck in Earth's 1920s but clever enough to slip themselves into the modern universe at the same time.

The locals gave him confused looks as he just appeared but as that's what he wanted he just smirked at them. A pair of good time girls in skimpy pink dresses with archaic weapons 'guns' strapped to their thighs approached him giggling and rubbing their breasts against his arm.

"Want a good time?" One asked chumping on her gum while the other laid her head on his shoulder and tried to look cutesy. Q laughed. "Not today gals I hot a meeting with the boss."

The women backed up but blew him kisses before moving on to some other fella.

"This place is a real slice of everything your daddy hates." Q told the baby with an amused chuckle. Benjamin Sisko had a big head and ego to match. Q thought he'd teach him a lesson. A little step out of time a little unapproved babysitting everything would be the better for it. And it would add a bit of entertainment to Q's life while Jean-luc was busy playing captain. 

Q walked passed the security and straight up to the top floor was the boss's office sat. He hummed to the baby as he went. The kid seemed to be having a blast.

The double doors of the office flew open and Q strolled in dressed to the nines in a pin striped suit and white shoes and hat. The baby was dressed in a matching suit.

"Greetings."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" The tanned man in a grey suit asked. Sitting back with a broad in a pink dress rubbing his shoulders. "What you bring a baby on a hit?"

Q laughed.

"I'm the biggest fish you ever met Debeco bigger than the federation. And I want to cut you on the biggest deal you ever came across" Q said making a lavish chair appear behind himself and sat on it enjoying the surprised look on the male and female's faces. "I have a plan that will make you the most important boss in the Alpha quadrant. Not just this little rock."

"I'm listening." The Iotian said with a smile that Q returned.

"Let's make a contract." Q said sitting the baby on her knee. "Your about to get the biggest piece of action you've ever seen."

*_------++--;+++++;;----______*

The baby's new name was Jacko and he was a happy little boy. He was healthy. His mother was a classy broad named Dima and his pop was the Boss.

Dima took him around town and taught him the way things worked. About percentages, profits and heaters. The boss taught him about the book. Jacko was a typical Iotian boy.

He sat in on the boss's work he saw hits and played with the other kids. He knew to always look for a cut and to look out for his family.

Jacko sat beside Dima at the family table, Debeco sat at the head of the table on his left sat Dima then Jacko, on his right sat his Lt Sharkey the knife, his dame Bess and their two children Sheck and Zane. On the table was a platter of roasted peppers, roots and blag. Dima and Bess served everyone while Sharkey and Debeco talked about the laundry trucks skipping routes on the east side of the massive territory. Jacko listened closely as he ate. Dima fussed over him a bit when he dribbled a bit of blag sauce on his chin but over all the dinner was going smoothly for the four year old.

"Hey Daddy." Zane said annoyed half way through dinner.

"What ya want kiddo?" Sharkey asked.

"I'm bored can the squirts and I go run a muck?"

"Boss?" Sharkey asked and Debeco nodded. "Go cause trouble."

The two boys and one little girl whooped and ran away from the table. Bess and Dima calling after them to carry a knife if they were leaving the hotel. The three kids soon ended up in a vacant lot up the block from the hotel playing bank robbers and patsies.

"Why do I got to be a Patsy I wanna be the robber." Jacko whined scrunching his nose and opening his pocket knife which Zane just pulled out of his hand closed and put back into his pocket like it was nothing.

"Cause you're a baby and everybody's got to pay their dues before they run with the big dogs." Zane told rubbing the top of his head.

"Ah." Jacko whined but knew Zane was right neither of them noticed Sheck simply pocket the 'loot' while they were talking it over and run around the corner.

"That dame hoodwinked us!" Jacko yelled and Zane laughed. "There's a reason the biggest percentages come from broads they're quick!"

Q watched Jacko developing into a perfect Iotian with a smile.

\------___---------*'----'--'-_______

The sound of gun fire filled the air and Dima pressed seven year old Jacko between herself and the desk. She was returning fire and Debeco was injured but was returning fire like he had an unlimited supply of bullets.

Jacko gritted his teeth in rage. He was scared but mother and the boss would protect him he was mad he was to young to protect them back.

"Ahh!!" Dima screamed as a bullet sliced through her throat.

"You piece of filth!" Debeco screamed rushing towards the upstart under boss who had tried to make a hit on their family.  
"Ma." Jacko sobbed clutching her against his chest as blood sprayed everywhere.

"My baby." Dima gurgled touching the side of his face tears rolling down her pale blue eyes. "My baby no matter where you come from. Remember. Pay your dues, keep your head down and always get your cut. I love you..."

"I love you ma." Jacko said tears cutting through the blood on his face.

The gun shots stopped. Foot steps came around the desk and Jacko looked up with a hard snarled before his eyes landed on the boss and he allowed himself to cry again.

"Daddy took them out." The boss said and knelt down. Next to his boy and his broad and hugged the kid.

Jacko clutched his daddy and cried.

_-_-****------_----------------_______*___-

Jacko straightened his fedora with a smile at the mirror. He was wearing a brown suit that matched the boss's and a new tie pin that had a Tommy gun on it.

Tonight was his tenth birthday a big deal for a Iotian because tonight Jacko would get his first piece. Oh he'd learned to shoot with his ma and the boss years ago but from then on Jacko would have his very own heater. This was one of the five most important days of an Iotian's life.

"I sure am proud of you baby." The boss said putting his had on Jacko's shoulder. "Who would have thought when that space kook handed you to me that I was making the best deal of my life."

Jacko blushed with pride and smiled up at the Boss. Since Dima had died they had become even closer than before. Debeco was fearcely protective of Jacko and treasured the boy more than all the loot on the planet. And he let Jacko know it too.

"When do I get my heater Boss?" Jacko asked.

"Got a hit to make already?" Debeco asked with a laugh.

"Ah dad." Jacko laughed "Zane got a great piece on his heater day. I will be even better right?"

"That's my boy always get your cut." The boss laughed and patted him on the back.

It was a nickel plated revolver. Jacko wore it on his hip. Debeco also got him a phaser with three setting to hide on his ankle.

Jacko was never so proud in his life.

_-_-"-_-"-_-_-_-_-_"_-_-_"_-"-_--_-_-_"_-_

"Borg." The Boss growled into the emergency transmitter. It broadcasted across the whole planet. "This new outfits coming to wipe us out. They don't want a cut. They want the whole shebang. Broads, kids babes on the tit. They want us and they ain't willing to make a deal. The federation is sending us escape vessels until it's safe to come back to our territory. Remember what the book has taught us. Look out for yourselves, for your family and for your cut. Remember I'm the boss." Debeco ended the transmission and squeezed Jacko's hand.

It was time to evacuate.

Debeco put his hat on and straightened Jacko's tie. They were leaving their empire but not their people. Debeco picked up the book and held it against his chest.

"We got to scram kid."

Jacko felt sick to his stomach with worry and held on tight to his dad as they were guilded on to the federation crafts by red and gold uniformed men and women.  
"All the other planets have ambassadors." Jacko pointed out to the boss and under boss with a frown as they watched the way the other Representatives were being treated as they tried work out the fall out of the Borg attacks.

"They're treating us like chumps." Jacko growled and stood up straight. They had taken their heaters for this meeting than pushed them to the back? Jacko was mad and he wanted his people to get their cut, their piece of the pie.

Jacko straightened his tie and tipped his hat down. They didn't have their heaters and they were having a bit of trouble communicating with these federation goons but he weren't no chump and neither was the boss.

"I'll be right back." The Eleven year old growled to the boss and pushed his way into the crowd of ambassadors and leaders. The boss had been hurt during the attack but he was on the mend. Sharkey fallowed Jacko. He was loyal.

The ambassadors were arguing over who would be returned to their home world's first what relief would be given where. Over and over they yapped at each other.

"Enough!!" Jacko yelled loudly as a pigfaced male cut off a flamboyantly dressed female with dark hair for the third time. "The broad has a point and your going to let her finish making it."

"Thank you." The woman ambassador Troi he believed she had been called. "As I was saying who has more power or who has been here the longest doesn't really matter until we know the states of our worlds."

"Who is a child to tell me anything much less a child of a back water planet who has no place in this conversation." The pigfaced male howled.

"You flat footed smuck! How dare you! We Iotians have been paying the federation protection for nearly 100 years and when it comes time to call in the debt you want to play dumb? I am the Boss's son. I have every right to stand here and we have every right to speak as you do! We want I cut and we're due."

"Too right. Everyone here does the Iotians got a rough deal and no one has ever tried to fix it. They have every right as the rest of us to be represented!" Trio quickly agreed.

"This is hardly the time for a debate on Iotian rights." The Vulcan ambassador pointed out.

"But it will be revisited." Troi growled. "And ambassador Jacko will attend."

Jacko swelled with pride.

\-----____------

"A 20% reduction in our yearly dues?" Debeco said amazed.

"You woulda been blown away." Sharkey laughed. "Ambassador Jacko here really put the lean on the sucks with just his words boss."

"My boy." Debeco laughed and patted his back Jacko beamed.

"I think I can swing us a warp engine and a moon colony if I can have a sit down with them again."

"Explaining the territory." Debeco said amazed. The space kook had been right. The kid was better then gold or lead.

_-'-"+"+"+-"+"+_+-__'_____------

Q howled with laughter the baby was a everything he hoped for and it was almost time for the pay off.

-_-_++++_+_-_-+++---


End file.
